Instincts
by Mistress Nika
Summary: Kagome has a secret. Her instincts tell her to choose the strongest male as her mate. InuYasha is strongest, but her heart is telling her to choose Kouga. And, who's this? Sesshoumaru! DISCONTINUED
1. Kagome's Secret

Summary: Kagome has a secret. She's...what?...an inu youkai?! And her instincts tell her to choose the strongest male as her mate. So she chose InuYasha. However, inu youkai bitches are notoriously unfaithful and her heart is telling her to choose Kouga. And, what's this? Sessoumaru?! What's he got up his sleeve?  
  
Rated R for InuYasha AND Kagome's potty mouths, Miroku's wandering hands, Sango's insatiable libido[what?!], Kagome's instintive motivations (sleeping around!!), and lots and lots of Lemons. Possibly...  
  
Note: I've had to revise this fic because of recent developments with ff.net. Specifically the 'no lemons' deal. I don't feel like having my fic removed so there will be no lemons here. You'll have to look elsewhere for your lemony goodness. However, if you feel you must have lemons, visit my site at http://www.freewebs.com/mistressnika/. There I'll have my fics unedited, complete with whatever can't find it's way to ff.net.  
  
~Disclaimer... I don't own InuYasha. Kagome does. And she owns Kouga...and Sesshoumaru... and anyone else I can think of! Oh! She will NOT own Naraku!! (Not in this one anyway...) *sly grin*  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) In this chapter it'll be lots of flashbacks. In fact, they make up most of the chapter. The first few chapters are going to be dealing with HOW they got to where they are now. Then it'll contine on the present...or the past?... Well, however you think of it from her point of view. I think she was fifteen when she went through the well the first time, so in this fic she's twenty-one.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________  
  
Six years had passed since Kagome first traveled back in time through the Bone Eater's Well, and things had changed considerably.   
  
"Hurry up! I'm tired of waiting!"   
  
Then again, some things never changed.   
  
InuYasha sat in her window glancing nervously between her and the well house. "I can't believe you convinced me to leave her alone with Sango and Miroku." he said aggitated.   
  
She sighed and rolled her eyes. He was refering to their three year old daughter, Sakura. They had left her behind when Kagome came back to her time for supplies.   
  
But, is this really my time anymore? she thought to herself. All I do is come back for more stuff and leave. I don't even sleep here anymore. She slung her backpack onto her shoulder and said brightly, "I'll meet you outside, InuYasha. I wanna say bye to mom."   
  
She turned and rushed out her bedroom door, slamming it to as she did. Suddenly she shrieked in pain. She heard InuYasha snickering from the other side of the door and her mom called out from the kitchen.   
  
"Kagome," her mother called worriedly, "Are you alright?"   
  
She opened the door carefully and removed her long white tail from the door where she had slammed it.   
  
"I'm okay, mom!" she said, "I just slammed my tail in the door. Again!"   
  
InuYasha could then be heard laughing histerically as he leapt down to the ground outside. She glarred at the door and cursed her luck. Of course, she thought, If it hadn't been for my horrible luck, InuYasha and I probably wouldn't have gotten together.  
  
*****FLASHBACK******  
  
They had been walking for hours when they were attacked by an enormous snake youkai. It possessed several shards of the Shikon no Tama and was much more powerful than it should have been. Unfortunately, it was only InuYasha, Kagome and Shippo. Sango and Miroku had been wandering off together for months and had chosen this time to do just that. Kirara had stayed in Kaede's village to protect it from demons; with a little coaxing from Sango.   
  
InuYasha fought furiously with the demon and Kagome let loose her arrows from a distance, while Shippo clung to her shoulders. The snake's hide appeared to be very thick armor and every wound InuYasha inflicted healed almost instantly. Kagome's arrows just bounced off.   
  
With a mighty swing of it's tail it struck InuYasha across the chest and sent him hurling into a tree. He fell to the ground, unconscious.  
  
The demon then turned it's attention to Kagome, specifically the huge Shikon no Kakera that hung around her neck. As it approached, she continued to shoot arrows at it, aiming for it eyes. Just inches away, she managed to hit it in it's left eye. It roared in pain and thrashed wildly. But as close as it was, Kagome got caught up in it's thrashing and was knocked to the ground. Shippo fell from her shoulders and landed on the opposite side of the snake.   
  
She tried to stand and felt her ankle give way. She had twisted it when she fell. She watched as the snake began striking out at anything that moved. Shippo quivered from his hiding place behind a boulder. Kagome tried to stand again, but her ankle just wasn't letting her up.   
  
Damn it! she thought, If I don't do something, we're all gonna die!  
  
She thought of trying to wake InuYasha, but the demon was between her and the unconscious hanyou. Her heart felt like it was going to pound out of her chest. She had to make a decision. Let the demon kill them, or do something she never thought she'd do.  
  
Then the demon turned and rushed at Shippo.   
  
That's it, she thought, I can't let my pup die!  
  
She quickly muttered several words in a strange language and then there was an explosion of light. The demon opened his one good eye and looked in the direction from which it came. Where once sat a ordinary human miko, now stood a beautiful inu-youkai woman. She had long white hair reaching her knees with one streak of deep aqua through the length. She had piercing, deadly, and angry golden eyes Her claws dug into her palms in anger. Her fangs were just visable over her crimson lips and her long white tail brushed the ground. And she did not look pleased!   
  
She rushed toward the snake with incredible speed and raised her right hand. Just before she struck, two blue stripes appeared on each cheek and an amythest starburst blazed into life on her forehead. The snake's thick hide was no match for her deadly claws, and she sliced it into several pieces. Then she bent down and ripped the jewel shards from it's still twitching flesh. The demon disentagrated and she stood triumphant. She knew Shippo had seen everything and just hoped she could explain everything to him before InuYasha woke up. That way she could somehow revert to her human form and he would never know.  
  
That, however, was not to be. Her sensitive ears picked up his labored breathing and she looked over at him. He was sitting up against the tree, holding his chest. His eyes were filled with...fear?   
  
He had woken up at the burst of light. He couldn't believe what he had seen. This couldn't be the same girl! "K...Kagome?" he asked hesitantly.   
  
Her eyes were filled with dispair. She nodded sadly. How could he ever love her after this?   
  
Shippo came out of hiding and tenatively sniffed her. She still smelled like his Kagome-okaa-san. But now she also smelled like a demon. He didn't know what was going on, but she had saved him. He jumped into her arms and cried, "I was so scared, but you saved me!" He saw the look in her eyes and panicked. "Please don't leave me..." he begged.  
  
Her eyes softened. Well, she thought, At least he still loves me.  
  
InuYasha was quickly recovering and demanding an explaination.  
  
"Who the hell are you!?" he demanded angrily. "What are you!? Are you really Kagome!? What the fuck is going on here!!??" Then his eyes fell on the mark on her forehead and he said coldly, "Where did you really come from, wench?"  
  
She nodded again and began her story.  
  
She explained how in the future demons had to hide from humans and how they learned to use spells to hide themselves. Then she explained how her family was different.   
  
"My mother," she began, "was the youngest child of the Eastern Lord two hundred years before I was born. Her father was killed and her family overthown. She was the sole surviver. She was adopted by my human grandparents. They didn't care that she was youkai and eventually she met an inu youkai man, my father. She mated him and had me and Souta. Then he got into a fight one day with another youkai and they both dropped their human forms. The other one smelled my mother's mark on him and recognized it as the previous Eastern Lord's daughter. He killed my father and searched for us, but he didn't find us. Mom made me promise never to drop my human form to prevent them from ever finding us. Souta was still a baby, so she made sure he would never know about demons. She cast a spell on him so that he would never be able to revert to his true form. When she dies, it'll be my job to maintain it.  
  
"When I came back in time, I debated revealing my true form, but my mother's words wouldn't let me. So, I lied to you, InuYasha. And everyone else as well. I'm an inu-youkai, born that way." She touched a finger to her mark and said, "This is the mark of my family, of the Eastern Lands. And now you know." She stood silent as her words sunk in.  
  
He couldn't believe she had lied to him. All this time, playing the weak human, making him protect her. She should've told him! He knew he loved Kagome, even if he wouldn't admit it. But did he still love her now? She was so different from what he thought. Not to mention that in this form, she reminded him of his wretched half-brother. "I'm sorry, Kagome." he said, "I don't think I can be around you, for now."   
  
He turned his back on her and she started to yell at him to stop. To not leave her. But she didn't. She had expected this. After all, it was a pretty big secret.   
  
He said over his shoulder, "You can protect yourself now." Then he turned and walked slowly away.  
  
*****END FLASHBACK*****  
  
Kagome felt tears well up from that memory, but it had turned out alright in the end. Hadn't it?   
  
She bounded down the stairs and hugged her mom around the neck. "Bye!" she said joyfully, "I'll see you next month."   
  
Her mom hugged her back and said, "I better, and bring your pups with you. Sakura's getting so big." Then her mother's expression fell a little and she said sadly, "And I haven't even seen Kei."   
  
Kagome once again felt the sadness begin to overwhelm her. Her mother was talking about her oldest child, Keiya. She had never brought him to her time. She didn't know if InuYasha could stand it.  
  
*****FLASHBACK*****  
  
It had been two months since she had revealed her secret to InuYasha, and two months since she had seen him. Her world seemed to have frozen. She had left Shippo at Kaede's village and he had told Sango, Miroku and Kaede what had happened. She promised to come back for him, but she needed time alone to think. And to wallow in misery. All she did was wander around the countryside, killing demons and collecting jewel shards. That was when she found Kouga. Or more like he found her. He had heard of her transformation and was actively seeking her to find out if it was true.   
  
She topped a hill and just stared with lifeless eyes down at the beautiful field before her. Normally she would have run around, picking flowers and begging InuYasha to stop for the night so she could bathe in the hotsprings nearby. But now it meant nothing to her. She let out a heavy sigh and just sat down on the ground.  
  
Then her ears twitched and her nose began sniffing the air. A demon was coming. And it had jewel shards. Then she recognized the scent. Kouga, she thought absently, What does he want?  
  
Just as she finished her thought, the wolf demon appeared before her and just stared for the longest time. She began to grow impatient and said angrily, "What?! Do I have something on my face?!"   
  
It was rare, for the last two months, for her to feel any emotion other than despair. Of course, anger was almost as unpleasant.   
  
He shook his head, still staring. Then he smiled wide and said, "You ARE youkai! How wonderful!" Then he grabbed her around the waist and hefted her into a giant bear/wolf hug.  
  
She felt a small smile tugging at her lips and dislodged herself from him. Even Shippo hadn't actually been happy she was a demon. Of course, she should've expected it from Kouga. The guy was totally obsessed with her.__________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) So, how do you like it so far? If you don't like alternative pairings, you're not gonna like it. And if you're a total Inu fan, you not gonna like it. Just so you know, he's gonna be kinda a bastard at times. But it's just because he loves her! Seriously, I love the mutt! This just isn't a Inu/Kag fic. Uh, sorta... Oh, just read the thing!! I can't explain it! So, read and review!! 


	2. Feelings For Kouga

~Disclaimer...I don't own InuYasha. So there! Nyah!  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome stood staring into the wolf prince's shining blue eyes. Suddenly she felt his arms go around her waist and gently pull her close.   
  
"Now you can really be my mate," he said and pulled her into a deep kiss.   
  
Kagome was startled at first, but then, almost against her will, she felt herself begin to enjoy it. The icy wall around her heart melted at his kiss and she began to return it.   
  
Kouga had expected to be slapped, yelled at, or called bad names, but he did not expect it when her hand fell lightly on his back and she pushed in closer to him. He smiled inwardly. So, she's finally given up on dog-turd? he thought. He began to trace his tongue along her lips, asking for entrance and was once again shocked when she gave it. They held this kiss until both had to pull away for breath.   
  
Kagome felt a light blush spread across her cheeks as he stared down at her. Her heart was pounding wildly and she was sure he could hear it. Then her nose picked up a faint smell. Gods, no! she thought, Not now! Why now?!  
  
The scent was coming from her. She was going into heat. It wouldn't have mattered in her human form, but now... Inu youkai only go into heat for three days twice a year until they're mated. If she didn't choose a mate, every male youkai within twenty miles would be chasing her. That, she did NOT want! She looked up at the handsome wolf youkai who still had her in his arms. He probably hasn't even realized it yet, it's so faint. she thought. Then she felt something press against her stomach. She blushed even deeper, realizing what it was and thought, But it's already affecting him!  
  
She began quickly debating her options. She could always go home. She was embarrassed to admit it, but she had no idea how to regain her human form. She had cast the spell once, with her mother's help, and never bothered to learn it, figuring she would never need it again. But if she went home, not only would she get in trouble, some demon could smell her royal blood and come after her and her family.  
  
She didn't like the option of running for three days from every male youkai she came across. She had to sleep sometime! Then, there was always option number three. Choose a mate. That was it, her only real option. She stared up at Kouga and wondered if she should go find InuYasha. Her youkai instincts told her to find the strongest male possible. Someone who could protect her and her pups, and InuYasha was the strongest she had ever met. Not counting a certain youkai and hanyou who'd rather kill her than mate her. She felt a laugh rise up as she thought of asking either Sesshoumaru or shudder Naraku to be her mate. She probably wouldn't even last that long. Uh, hi! I was wondering if -zap!-  
  
Kouga grew more and more confused as the seconds passed. Kagome appeared to be in deep thought. First a blush, then something like fear, then another blush heh, that was my fault he thought with a smile. Then a confused look and now she seemed to be holding back laughter. "Kagome," he said, snapping her out of her thoughts, "What are you thinking about?"  
  
She blushed, again, and said, "Oh...uh..." Suddenly she stepped back out of his arms and said, now totally serious, "Kouga-kun, take a deep sniff of me."   
  
He complied and his eyes went wide. "You're in heat!" he cried suddenly.   
  
She rolled her eyes at the slightly dense youkai. She nodded and his face lit up.   
  
"Great! Now I can be your mate and protect you!" he said with a huge grin.   
  
She smiled at that comment and thought to herself, Well, at least his motivations are honest.  
  
He took her smile as approval and once again locked her in a tight embrace.   
  
She fought the erge to kiss him again and said, "You know about inu youkai females, right?"   
  
It was his turn to look confused and he shook his head.   
  
"Kouga," she said softly, not wanting to hurt his feelings. "I know wolf youkai mate for life, but it's not that way with my kind. Females such as myself have very deep rooted instincts. And one of the most powerful of these instints is the need for the strongest mate." She paused, trying to remember how her mother had explained it to her. "Kouga," she said, "InuYasha is stronger than you."   
  
He stiffened and she put a reasuring hand on his arm and said, "If I were to be your mate and InuYasha ever came for me, even if my heart told me to stay with you, my instints would make me choose him."  
  
He did not like hearing that! But he knew he couldn't be mad at her. It wasn't her fault. He tightened his grip on her and said, "I would fight him if he ever tried to take you away. And I would win!"   
  
Kagome loved those words. But, wait a minute! she thought, I shouldn't even be considering this! I love InuYasha, don't I? But then, why did her heart race when he kissed her? And why did she feel so safe in his arms? Is is possible? she thought, Could I actually have feelings for Kouga?  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
R/R  
  
`Nika' 


	3. A Choice for Love

~Disclaimer... I don't own InuYasha! However, if you read "Unleashed", you'll find I do own Sesshoumaru. Or, as I like to call him, "Bad Dog!" -grin- He may make an appearance here, eventually. If I let him...  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
Her instincts were telling her to run and find InuYasha, but instead she put her arms around Kouga's neck and kissed him again. While her youkai instincts were telling her to find a stronger mate, her brain was telling her that she would never find him in time. And there was no guarentee that he'd even want her. Plus, there was something else. Something pulling her to Kouga, making her kiss him. Making her want him. His arms around her waist pulled her even closer, until there was nothing seperating them but cloth. Her arms went around his neck, locking her into his embrace.   
  
Suddenly, Kouga broke the moment and pulled away from her lips. "Kagome," he breathed, "Do you want to leave?"   
  
Her head was spinning and she couldn't for the life of her make sense of what he was saying. So she just cocked her head to the side in confusion.   
  
Kouga almost laughed. He had never seen such a sweet look. He decided he'd better clear things up. "Do you want me to help you find InuYasha?" he asked sincerly. He wasn't about to be a replacement for that mutt. And he was pretty sure her heat wasn't effecting her enough to make her kiss him like that if she didn't have feelings for him. She wasn't that kind of girl. But he didn't know how deep those feelings really were. He wanted to be sure.  
  
Now she was really confused. Sure, she knew that he could help her find InuYasha a lot quicker, but... Why would he? "Why would you ask that?" she said.   
  
He replied honestly, "I don't want to be your mate only until you can find him. If you really don't want me, I'll help you find him. Or I'll protect you for the next three days. Either way, I won't be a tool of convinience. I love you, Kagome. And I want you to love me and be my mate. Forever..."   
  
He breathed the last word in her ear and chills ran up her body. She leaned her head against his chest and said softly, "No."   
  
He held his breath. 'No' what? he thought. No, she doesn't want me? No, she doesn't love me? No, she doesn't want to be my mate?  
  
She smiled at his panicked expression and said, "I do want you, Kouga." She looked up into his eyes and continued gently, "I don't know if I love you as deeply as you love me. I...do feel something for you, but it's confusing." She leaned back into his chest and said, "I don't know if it's the heat or the heart, but something is telling me to stay with you. To be with you. To love you..."   
  
He couldn't believe what he was hearing! She was actually choosing him!? Finally! he thought.  
  
(LEMON)  
  
(you have temporarily gone deaf and blind...)  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
(several hours later and well into the night; under the cover of wildflowers)  
  
(your senses have been restored)  
  
Kagome woke to find herself cradled in Kouga's arms. The nights were getting chilly and she thought of getting up to find her uniform. But instead just snuggled in closer to his body. Still asleep, he pulled her in tight and let out a contented sigh. She smiled fondly at him, then turned her head to the sky. The stars were so bright and she found to her surprise that she no longer felt the despair that had plagued her for the past two months. She absently brushed her hand across the skin where her shoulder met her throat. The place where Kouga had marked her as his. She had marked him the same way. She had found that she did in fact love him. And she told him so. She knew that the reason she had trouble admitting it to herself was that, she also loved InuYasha. But her love for InuYasha had only brought her pain and despair and hopelessness. And not once had he ever told her he felt anything for her other than, perhaps, friendship. Kouga had no problems admitting his feelings, and that confused her at first. She thought the feelings she had for him were of a friend, a brother. But she now knew they weren't. And the feelings she had for Kouga were deeper than any she had ever had for InuYasha.  
  
She let out a heavy sigh and thought to herself, I hate to say it, but I hope I never see InuYasha again... If I do, if he'll accept me, I'll be forced to leave Kouga. She wrapped her tail around the both of them, adding to the warmth eminating from his body. Maybe somehow, I can find a way to make Kouga more powerful than InuYasha? Then I can still be his friend, be around him without having to fight a losing battle against my own instincts! Then a thought occured to her.   
  
"The Shikon Jewel!" she said aloud. She clamped a hand over her mouth, but it was too late.   
  
"What about it..?" Kouga asked sleepily, rubbing sleep from his eyes.  
  
Oh, well... she thought, He's awake now.   
  
"Well," she began, "I was just thinking that, if I gave you what I have of the Shikon, you'll be stronger than InuYasha. That way there won't be a chance that I'll lose you!"   
  
His arms tightened even more and she thought they were going to squeeze the life out of her. "No." he said simply.   
  
She looked into his eyes and saw such determination there.   
  
"If I can't protect you on my own strength, then you deserve someone who can."  
  
She shook her head and started to protest, but he put a single finger on her lips to silence her.   
  
"I don't intend to give you up without a fight. Even if I can't win." he said, "But...if he IS stronger than me, he'll be able to protect you. He does it on his own, without any help. So if I were to use your jewel shards, I would be cheating."   
  
He leaned in for another sweet kiss and she suddenly couldn't imagine life without the warmth and love of her mate, Kouga. The one she loved above all else.  
  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) Okay, Kouga Fangirls say it with me! "KAWAII!!" I think he's so kawaii wanting to protect her, even if it's not him doing it! Okay, gonna go bye bye now!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
'Nika' 


	4. Friends Revisited

~Disclaimer... I own nothing. But lilhillbillie rules the world! 'Course me and Fluffy are gonna have to overthrow her. Just to prove we're the best... -giggle- she can be my co-ruler! And Fluffy'll be the royal pooch! ^_^  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
The morning sun rose, blanketing the sleeping lovers in it's warm rays. Kagome and Kouga finally got up and dressed. While Kagome was, *ahem*, searching for a particular article of clothing, Kouga asked if she would like to see her friends to tell them that what had happened.  
  
She did miss them, but what if InuYasha was there?   
  
As if reading her mind Kouga said, "If you want, I'll bring them to you. That way we won't risk running into InuYasha."   
  
She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you," she whispered in his ear.   
  
He gave his mate a quick kiss, then took off for Kaede's village.   
  
Kagome watched him go and thought with a sigh, Kami, I love that wolf.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Elsewhere a certain perverted monk was just waking up. He rolled over and draped one arm over the beautiful woman sleeping beside him. His hand came to rest on a certain part of her anatomy and she reacted automatically with a smack to the face.   
  
"Ow!" he cried, now completely awake and bolting upright. "What'd you do that for?"   
  
Sango, also now awake, wrapped her arms around his waist apoligetically and said, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" She gave his red cheek a quick kiss and said, "You'd think I could get rid of those little reactions by now. It's been five whole months."  
  
She smiled and snuggled into his chest. He couldn't resist her no matter how hard he tried and wrapped her into his warm embrace.  
  
He held her and said with a smile, "I can't believe it's only been that long. I feel like we've been together forever."   
  
They lay back down and just snuggled for the longest time. Finally, Miroku got up and went outside, leaving Sango behind. She knew where he was going. Every morning he went out to InuYasha's tree, to see if he had returned. Every morning it was the same. No InuYasha.   
  
Sango eventually rose herself and began breakfast. When it was ready she went to the other side of the hut and poked the little fox sleeping there. He sat up and rubbed his eyes.   
  
"Morning, already.?" he said. She smiled as he went to the fire to patiently wait for his food.  
  
She knew he missed Kagome. She missed Kagome. She thought of her as a little sister and, as such, was the only family she had left. But then she smiled. No, she thought, I have another family now. She absently placed a hand over her slightly swollen stomach and said softly, "And it's growing."   
  
Shippo turned his head to her and said, "What's growing Sango?" Then he saw her holding her stomach and said, "Oh." and turned back sadly to the fire.   
  
He was happy for her, and Miroku, and their unborn child. But that only made him miss his okaa-san even more. It had been so long since he had seen her. He thought that if she didn't return soon, he might forget what she looked like.  
  
Miroku returned and the three, joined by Kaede, sat down to eat. Just after breakfast they heard a commotion from outside. Everyone jumped up from their places and rushed to see what was happening.  
  
All the villagers were running around frantically, trying to escape the demon who'd appeared in their midst by means of a whirlwind.  
  
Upon seeing them, Kouga approached with a smile and a hand raised in greeting.  
  
Sango was the first to speak. "Kagome isn't here." she said simply.  
  
He looked at her as if she were incredibly dense and said, "I know. I'm here because my mate wishes to see you."  
  
Now all of them were confused.  
  
"Mate?" said Shippo from his perch on Sango's shoulder.  
  
Kouga nodded and said as if it were obvious, "Yes, Kagome."  
  
Sango, Miroku and Kaede looked at him in shock and disbelief.  
  
Kaede said, "Kagome would have told us if she had taken a mate."  
  
Kouga rolled his eyes and said, "That's why I'm here." He explained why she didn't come to tell them herself, but when he finished, they appearantly still didn't believe him; until Shippo jumped onto his shoulder and sniffed him.  
  
Suddenly he cried, "It's true! You smell like my okaa-san!" As realization dawned on him he looked very confused. "Wait..." he said haltingly, "Does that make you my otou-san?"  
  
Kouga chose to ignore that little comment. He was a wolf, after all. And the pup was a kitsune. He shook Shippo off his shoulder and turned back to Miroku and Sango. He asked if they would accompany him to see Kagome and they rather hesitantly agreed. Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara set off with him to the spot where they had spent the night.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome was sitting under a tree fidgeting with her too-small, more-than-slightly-dirty uniform when she saw several heads bob into view. A joyful smile lit up her face and she waved to them as they came over the hill. She had been worried earlier. What would her friends think? Would they accept her as a youkai? She hadn't seen them since before she, InuYasha and Shippo had set out from Kaede's village several months earlier. And they had never seen her as a youkai. And now she was Kouga's mate. Would anything ever be the same again? But all her fears melted away as Sango and Miroku retuned her wave enthusiastcally. As soon as they had exchanged waves, Kouga was at her side in an instant with an arm around her waist.  
  
But when they were in arms length, Sango threw her arms around her imouto and hugged her tightly, causing Kouga to take a step back.  
  
"Kagome-chan! I've missed you so much!" she said, muffled in her shoulder.  
  
Kagome could feel tears welling up in her eyes and she hugged her back.  
  
"Sango-chan!" she cried. "I missed you too! I...I just didn't know what you would think!"  
  
Sango pulled back and slapped her on the arm playfully. "You didn't know what we would think?" she said, incrediously. "Oh, Kagome! We'd accept and love you even if you were ten feet tall and covered in ugly green boils!"  
  
Kagome wrinkled her nose and said, "Thank Kami I'm not!" then she burst out laughing.  
  
Just at that moment she heard a cry of, "OKAA-SAN!!!" as Shippo launched himself into her arms and began sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
She calmed the pup, then turned to greet Miroku.  
  
"I missed you as well, Kagome-sama." he said, then went to hug her.  
  
She held out a hand in front of her, stopping him in his tracks, and said, "Nuh-uh, monk. I am not getting groped by you." Then, with a look to Sango said, "Besides, wouldn't your wife be jealous? Or is my nose decieving me?"  
  
They both stared at her in astonishment before she burst out laughing again. She then threw one arm around Miroku and gave him a squeeze, still chuckling.  
  
She smiled at her friends and continued smiling happily. "You can't fool me. I knew what was going on from the start. I didn't need to be youkai to know where you two were sneaking off to all that time!"  
  
After their greetings, they relaxed and all sat beneath the tree to catch up. Kagome and her friends spent the day exchanging news and Kagome was thrilled that Sango was almost three months pregnant!  
  
At that point, Kagome decided that it was time to tell her friends something that not even Kouga knew.  
  
She blushed slightly and began twirling a bit of her hair around her fingers. "Um, guys." she said shyly, "I kinda got something else to tell you. But I think I should tell Kouga first."  
  
She shifted Shippo out of her lap and onto Sango's so he wouldn't hear, then leaned over toward her mate. She whispered in his ear and his eyes went wide. Then he grinned from ear-to-ear and threw his arms around her, pulling her into his lap.  
  
"Kagome!" he cried. "That's great!"  
  
Now everyone else was wondering what was so great. After calming Kouga, and enduring his frantic hugs and kisses, she turned back to them with a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks.  
  
"What is it, Kagome-sama?" Miroku asked.  
  
"Well," she began. She really didn't know how to tell them. It was kind of embarrasing, but she was extremely happy and wanted her friends to know. She took a deep breath and said, "I'm pregnant."  
  
Their instant reaction was stunned silence, which quickly broke into a wild celebration.  
  
Kouga couldn't believe his luck. He not only had a mate he loved, but an heir! It was almost too good to be true.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They finally parted ways just before sunset. Sango and Miroku returned to the village, while Kagome, Kouga and Shippo returned to Kouga's pack.  
  
Kouga wasn't too sure about letting the little kitsune call him 'dad', but he couldn't deny Kagome her pup. That would just be wrong.  
  
Time passed and Kagome was extremely happy with her life. Four months later, their child was born. A beautiful little boy named Keiya with a head full of black hair, except for a single white streak, mirroring Kagome's blue one. He had his mother's intelligent gold eyes and his father's tail. But then the day Kagome had dreaded came.  
  
She was sitting outside the wolf den on the grass with three other female and their pups. All the pups were about the same age, a year old, (A/N=a year made them look about five because youkai age differently), and were playing together while their mothers looked on. Kouga had taken the others to hunt and all in all it was a wonderfully peaceful day.  
  
But then Kagome caught a scent on the wind. She looked to see if the other females had caught it, but they seemed oblivious. Inu-youkai sense of smell was greater than wolves, she knew this. She scanned the area and decided he was about two hours away.  
  
One of the females caught her actions and questioned, "Kagome-sama, is something wrong?"  
  
Without looking at her she said, "Take the children inside, Aya. I'm going to find Kouga."  
  
Aya began frantically scanning the area and sniffing the wind for possible threats, then asked, "Is it trouble?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yes." she said.  
  
Aya nodded and the three gathered up the protesting pups and went back inside. She knew not to argue with Kagome. Not only was her friend an inu-youkai, she was also a miko. A rare combination.  
  
Kagome was up and off in a flash. Her speed was unrivaled by any other youkai and now she had a great reason to use it. She sped through the forest, following the scent of her mate, until she came upon him. The hunters were stalking some game when she came silently up to Kouga's side. He spun around to face her and she said quickly, "Kouga, he's coming for me! He's finally coming!"  
  
He grabbed her shoulders, knowing instantly what she meant. Only one thing could send her into such a panic. "Kagome, I won't let him have you!" he declared. "I want you to run. Run far away from here and I'll find you later, after I deal with the mutt!"  
  
She shook her head wildly and balled up her fists. "I can't!" she cried desperately. "It's already taking hold! I can't fight it! I...I can't!" She fell to her knees and Kouga wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Yes you can." he said confidenly. "You're stronger than that. I know you are! You're more than just your instincts! Fight it!"  
  
She rocked back and forth for several minutes before looking up. Her eyes were tinged with red, and Kouga knew that wasn't good. She was fighting as hard as she could to stay with him, but she was losing.  
  
Suddenly she let out a feral growl and pushed him away. She rose to her feet and fled as fast as she could toward the approaching hanyou named InuYasha.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) Ooooohhhh... Kagome's lost it! No, Kagome-chan! Don't leave Kouga-kun!!  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thanks to Geminia, ayanna24, MarMoonStar, Mistic, me, SeaBlu49, V.C Wolfwood, Night Shade, Dog Demon, kate, Maragnely, LilMisSeXyThang, Nika, Stash-chan, DemonQueen17, lilhillbillie, Sora Moto, and Dexter! I know I've been a little lax on responding to reviews, but believe me I read every single one, without fail!, and use what you say to better my story!  
  
Fluffy: "LAX!?! What do you mean 'LAX'!? Damn, woman! You haven't responded to a single one!"  
  
Nika: "What are you doing in here!? I told you not to come in here while I'm writing!"  
  
(Chases Fluffy into the hall)  
  
Nika: (at the top of her lungs) "YOU MAKE ME LOSE MY FOCUS!!!!!!!"  
  
(ZAP!!)  
  
_______________________________________________________________________________  
  
kate: Sorry, but no matter what happens, it will NOT be a Sesshoumaru/Kagome LOVE pairing. They may end up together, as mates, but they won't be in love. Or will they... ~grin~^_^  
  
Marangely: Thanks! I hope I made it believable about how she was a demon the whole time. Most that are like that leave you asking, "but if she was a demon the whole time, then why was she so weak, and why didn't InuYasha, or any other demon for that matter, smell that she was a demon?" I like stories where she's a demon too, 'cause she's kinda wimpy in the series. At least for a while. (Doesn't she kinda remind you of Serena from Sailor Moon? Powerful, but wimpy...) Anyway, I prefer one's where she's powerful and can kick ass with the best of them!!  
  
Nika: Thank you for reading and reviewing, even if it was only because we have the same name... WAHOO!! Someone praised my talents as a writer as well as my story!! And just for that, I'm changing my pen name to "Mistress Nika"! That's what my Fluffykins calls me anyway... ^_^  
  
Stash-chan: I try to make my chapters as long as I can, but when I get to a good part I immediately wanna put it up for everyone to see! I agree, there aren't enough Kouga/Kagome fics. I personaly think they make a GREAT couple, as evidenced by my story... And stick around, you may be pleased with my ending... 'Course you may not. I haven't really decided...  
  
DemonQueen17: Kagome knows exactly who she wants. She just can't have him 'cause someone else wants her! That's not to say she doesn't love the someone else, just that she loves who she wants more... Uh, is anyone else confused?  
  
lilhillbillie: Love you, love you, love you!!! You're an INCREDIBLE reviewer! And you review, like, every chapter! And you wrote me a lemon!! Love you, love you, love you!!!  
  
mari: Hey! That's my mom's name! Well, no. It's not one big flashback. It's just been one 'til now. Sorry you're confused. You're why I decided to try to end the giant flashback. Sorry!!  
  
Sora Moto: 'Cause I don't wanna!! So there! Nyah!! ^_^ *ahem* yeah, I know what I want to write, I'm just having trouble getting it out...  
  
Dexter: Thank you! That idea for the lemon scene came from my cousin. I use it in stories I edit for her. And thank you for noting my, (mostly), correct grammer. I go back over my stories at least twice before I post them, just to make sure everything flows correctly. And Literature always was my favorite class in school! ^_^ I actually can write lemons. Very detailed ones at that. (insert Miroku patented lecherous grin here) I'm just having trouble getting them in this fic. 


	5. Back To Reality

~Disclaimer...I don't own InuYasha. Jodea Moondreamer does! And she owns Naruto, Ranma and Sugar the Demon Cat! I own my Fluffykins and Kuramy-poo! But soon I'm gonna own other bishys!  
  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kouga wasn't about to lose her without a fight. She had told him exactly what would take place when InuYasha came for her, and now he had to put it all to use. He remembered her saying that she would be forced into heat and her instincts would take over completely. She would be drawn to find him. Drawn to mate him. She also told him that the only way to stop her was for another male to challange InuYasha in battle over her. She would allow them to fight and would then choose the victor as her mate. And there was nothing else that could be done. He had to defeat InuYasha.  
  
Kagome flew wildly through the forest, ignoring everything but the overwhelming desire to find InuYasha. As she ran, she could faintly hear Kouga trying to keep up with her and calling her name. But in her instinctive state, it didn't make sense. Just more backdrop to the desire to find him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru was patroling his lands when he sensed a powerful force baring down on him with incredible speed. He turned his nose to the wind and sniffed. A female! The shock he felt was not apparent on his face. Not only was the force a female, but an inu-youkai like himself. And she was in the highest stage of heat. If he were anyone else, he would have been overcome by the desire to find and mate her. But he wasn't. He was the cold and emotionless lord of the Western Lands. But he wondered how he could have missed the scent of a female in heat until now.  
  
He cloaked himself with magic and silently thanked Rin for not wanting to follow after him this time. He perched in a tree and watched as the female sped past below, unknowing of his presense. Then he saw the wolf prince, Kouga, following after her. He smirked and thought to himself, Ah. So that is it. The bitch is his mate and she must have sensed the presense of a stronger male. The wolf obviously didn't know what he was getting himself into when he mated that female. (A/N=he's not insulting her by calling her a bitch. She is a female dog demon, therefore, a bitch.)  
  
He removed himself from the tree and followed after them at a safe distance. He was certainly not interested in claiming her as his own. He had more important things to worry about. But he admitted that the wolf was indeed quite strong, and if she had sensed a stronger male, there was certain to be a fight to come that may damage the surrounding area. These were his lands, and he'd be damned if he would let them be destroyed by two males fighting over a bitch in heat!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
InuYasha came to a field and stopped. Something was coming, and he couldn't figure out what. He searched for Kagome for months before swallowing his pride and asking Sango and Miroku. He was outraged when he heard that she had become that wimpy wolf's mate! But now he was gleeful that he was a wimpy wolf. He knew about inu-youkai females and he knew what their instincts made them do. If he could just find her, she would come back to him. She had to! Not only was he her own kind, an inu-hanyou, but he was also much stronger than her present mate.  
  
It had taken him almost an entire year to come to his senses. And all that time she was with the wolf. He had wandered the land absently, much as she had done for the first few months. In that time Kikyo had been plauging him constantly. Trying to drag him to hell with her, but his silent dismissal of her eventually caused her to back off. It wasn't long after her last attempt that he had come across a familiar scent. It was old, but it was definatly her. Kagome! When he caught her scent he seemed to break out of the haze that had been clouding his senses. He suddenly knew why he had been so lost and lonely without her all this time. He loved her! And now he was going to get her back, no matter what the cost.  
  
A wind blew from the direction of the approaching...thing...and his eyes widened. Kagome! She was coming to find him! Was it possible that she still loved him!? But then she appeared before him and he saw her eyes. They were completely red, lost in her instinctive drives. His heart nearly broke when he saw that she didn't come to him of her own free will, because she loved him. But he wasn't about to let this oppertunity pass him by. Whether or not she loved him, he loved her! And he would have her as his mate!  
  
Kagome approached him seductively put her hands on his shoulders. She nuzzeled his neck and he almost lost himself. But that was when Kouga appeared. He was instantly on Kagome, trying to pull her off InuYasha, who wasn't helping much.  
  
Finally, Kagome rounded on him and he gasped at the wildness in her blood red eyes. "Do you challenge him?" she purred.  
  
He nodded and said firmly, "Yes, I do."  
  
"Hmm." she said and licked her lips. "Then fight." She looked between the males who were glaring at each other with equal determination to win and said, "The winner...gets me." She smiled and bared her fangs before backing up to watch the two males battle violently for nothing more than her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru arrived in time to see the wolf and his half-brother battle it out. He hid himself and watched. As he watched the fight, he couldn't help but seem drawn to the female who looked on the battle with sadistic glee. Her lips were slightly parted and her elongated fangs were sparadically nipping at them. She was, perhaps, the most beautiful female he had ever seen. But that was not what kept his gaze on her. It was the purple starburst gracing her forhead, half hidden behind her bangs. He knew it as the mark of the Eastern Royal Family. But he didn't think the current Lord had any children. But then, she could be a bastard.  
  
He chuckled slightly as he thought of the fact that Lord Seiichi may have an heir that he didn't even know about. It wasn't unheard of for a female to seek out a powerful mate when in heat, then leave him after the three days were over. As much as inu-youkai professed not to mate for life, if a female doesn't love the one she's mated, she won't stay with him after her heat is over.  
  
For the first time, Sesshoumaru seriously considered taking that female as his mate. She was perfect for him. Powerful, beautiful, and of royal blood. And if he chose to take her, the two now fighting over her wouldn't stand a chance. Unknown to others, he had never really fought his brother with all his power. He wanted the Tetsusaiga true, but he couldn't deny that the half-breed was his brother. And he really had no desire to kill him. Not over a sword. But over a female, that was another story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
InuYasha looked down at the battered and bloody Kouga lying on the ground. He smiled wickedly, pleased with his victory...and his prize. Speaking of his prize, she stood at his side with her arms around him and once again nuzzling his neck. InuYasha turned to lead his new mate away and said with disdain, "Like a wimpy wolf like you could ever beat me. Or could ever keep a taiyoukai like Kagome happy."  
  
They turned away, but something pulled at Kagome. She felt a strange ache in her chest and looked back at the wolf still trying to get up and fight. Suddenly recognition dawned in her eyes and she stopped smiling.  
  
Kouga saw the change and saw the red of her eyes receed slightly. He thought that perhaps she had beaten back her instincts and wouldn't go with InuYasha. But all she did was whisper, "I'm sorry." before her eyes changed again and she went back to smiling.  
  
He watched as the woman he loved, the mother of his pup and the only mate he would ever have left with the dog-turd that had beaten him so miserably.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru had been on the verge of going down there and beating his brother into submission and taking the woman, until he heard InuYasha's words. He stopped before he reached their withdrawing backs and watched them go. Kagome, he thought. Wasn't that the miko that traveled with him? But she was human. Surely that can't be the same woman. They're too different. However... Then he left, wanting to know the truth, and sought out his spys. He wanted to know exactly what he had missed these past two years.  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) okay, as for whether or not InuYasha's being mean... Not really. He loves Kagome with all his heart and just can't stand to be without her. And as for the time when he was, what I like to call "Cuukuu over Kagome", how would you react to finding out your boyfriend/girlfriend/lover/wife/husband/closest friend/etc... was nothing like you thought they were!? I think he took it pretty well. I mean, all he did was wander around for a few months in a daze, lost in his own head! Think what he could have done. Destroyed villages, killing sprees, COMPLETE AND TOTAL DESTRUCTION!!! Not a pretty picture, is it?  
  
__________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thanks to: Sami, Trina, lilhillbillie, sleepybunny, treuse, Amai Kaminari, SeaBlu49,   
  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
  
lilhillbillie: Sorry! But it rocked! Fluffy rules! Well, he's owned by a ruler... ^_^  
  
Amai Kaminari: (blush) Wow. You really like them THAT much!? What can I say..?...wow!  
  
SeaBlu49: Well, Kagome will stick with InuYasha as long as possible, let's put it that way. 


	6. Sucession to the Throne

~Disclaimer=I don't own InuYasha. He's engaged to my imouto, Jodea. Nor do I currenly 'own' any bishys. Sesshoumaru is my mate and a couple of others have been hanging around. Specifically Bakura and Malik. I think Malik actually has some feelings for me, but Bakura, well... Let's just say he likes pain. ^_^ Actually, I do own Youko Kurama. I took him back from my other imouto, Yuki-chan. She, after some bad advise from Jodea, tried to marry him!! I said she was too young. So now he's back with me.  
  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
After a nearly two years with InuYasha, Kagome was pregnant again. This time with InuYasha's child. And when born it seemed to cement she and InuYasha as a family. She couldn't deny the love that she had once thought lost between herself and InuYasha. She did still love him, and her love for him grew over the years. But still, she found tht no matter how happy she was with her new life, she would always yearn for the wolf who had stolen her heart so throughly.  
  
InuYasha understood about inu-youkai and knew that he couldn't keep her from her pup. For the only instinct greater than the drive for the strongest mate, was the drive to protect her pups. So he allowed her to return to Kouga and their son as often as she wanted. Sometimes she took Sakura, who barely looked like her half-brother. Sakura had her father's silver hair and doggy ears, while she had her mother's long white tail and blue marks on each cheek. And her eyes were, strangely, pink, like cherry blossoms. Hense her name.   
  
InuYasha never went with her. He couldn't stand to see the man who had won Kagome's heart so fully that she still could never forget him. And seeing the child, Keiya, only served to remind him that he loved Kagome more than she could ever love him. And as much as she loved Kouga. He knew that if he were to let her, she would return to Kouga happily. But, even though he loved to see her happy, he couldn't bring himself to let her go. He didn't know if he could live without her in his life. And he found that he could now make her happy, just as Kouga once had. But sometimes he would catch her crying, usually after she returned from a trip to see her son.  
  
*****END FLASHBACK*****  
  
(A/N-did you forget it was all a flashback..?^_^)  
  
And so they lived, for five long years. They still hadn't completed the Shikon No Tama, nor confronted Naraku. Family life had gotten in their way. But now that Sakura was old enough, they had been planning to continue the quest they had put off for so long.   
  
Kagome broke herself out of her teary reverie and headed out the front door. She met InuYasha outside with a smile and he took the pack from her hands and threw it over his shoulder.   
  
He smiled brightly and said jokingly, "Can we go now? I do NOT want her to end up as perverted as that monk!"  
  
She smiled back and said with a laugh, "Yeah. Let's go."   
  
They made their way to the well and jumped in. As they climbed out on the other side Kagome was bowled over by Shippo jumping into her arms, Sakura wrapping herself around her legs and Miroku and Sango's daughter Aiko tugging her to the ground by her kimono. She laughed as all three of them began to tickle her.   
  
InuYasha just looked on, until Sakura left her mother to the mercy of Shippo and Aiko. She leaped into his arms and he fell backwards as well.   
  
Sango and Miroku laughed at the sight. Apparently they had prepared a picnic to await the return of their friends. And from the looks on their faces, they had put the children up to mobing the returning parents.  
  
After prying the children loose they all sat down to enjoy the picnic. Aiko and Shippo were chasing each other in a never-ending game of tag. Every time Aiko caught Shippo she would playfully tug on his tail. Kagome sat with Sango and Miroku beneath a tree, watching the children play. InuYasha was sitting IN the tree, with the three-year-old Sakura sound asleep in his lap.   
  
Kagome snuck a few glances at InuYasha and thought to herself that he had adjusted to the father role very well. He didn't even pound Shippo anymore! And, she thought to herself, If InuYasha hadn't come for me all those years ago, Sakura wouldn't have been born. That was what kept her happy. She did love InuYasha. And her love for him had grown over the years, but she missed Kouga immensely.   
  
She honestly didn't know what she would do if had InuYasha allowed her to return to Kouga for good. She didn't know if she could choose between them anymore. She loved them both, and they each gave her a wonderful child. Keiya was so strong and proud, just like his father. And Sakura, so beautiful and innocent. She sighed. It was time for a visit to Kouga's pack. She loved seeing him and their son, but at the same time it made her long for a simpler life.  
  
Her reverie was broken when Shippo and Aiko let out a scream. She snapped her attention back to them and saw that Aiko had grabbed for his tail and missed, causing the covering on her wind tunnel to come loose. It wasn't as powerful as her father's, but it was beginning to uproot bushes. Miroku jumped up and raced to his daughter. He quickly grabbed her wrist and recovered her hand. As soon as it was back on she began crying uncontrollably.   
  
"I didn't mean to!" she sobbed.   
  
Sango went and scooped her daughter into her arms, rocking her back and forth. Miroku also did his best to comfort the crying child and Kagome looked away from the tender moment. Moments like that were rare for her. When they occurred with InuYasha and Sakura, they always reminded her of Kouga and Keiya. And vice versa. She looked back up at InuYasha and saw that Sakura had awakened.   
  
"Why's Aiko crying, otou-san?" she asked.   
  
InuYasha just said softly, "Life."   
  
Sakura nodded absently and went back to sleep. Kagome often found herself wishing that Sakura were either full demon, or a little more human. If she were just a bit more human, she wouldn't understand things quite so well. But because she wasn't, she was caught between being extremely bright for a human child and a bit slow for a demon. Just like her father, she didn't really fit in either world. Kagome was extremely sad for the life her daughter would have.  
  
It wasn't long after she had returned with InuYasha that she chanced returning to her time. She wanted her mother to know she was safe. But when she returned her mother told her that while she was gone the demon whom had defeated her father was he himself defeated. And that while Kagome was away, SHE had reclaimed the throne! So, now it was perfectly safe for Kagome to be in demon form in her world. Adding to this, much to Kagome's surprise, her mother had named HER the successor to the throne!   
  
Which meant that her eldest would be the successor after her. But, that was where the joyful news ended. She had a VERY hard decision to make. Her family was all inu-youkai. No exceptions.   
  
So if she chose Keiya, he would be a bit of a black sheep of the family, being half dog and half wolf. But so would Sakura if she were to be chosen, her being a quarter human. Kagome had put off that decision for as long as possible. She simply couldn't decide, and the youkai nobles were becoming increasingly impatient.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) So, like, how's it goin? I know. That was probably the longest flashback in the history of fanfiction! But I had to make clear what had happened. So, yes, most of the flashbacks are over. There might be a few more, but they won't be as long as that last one. Now, the story's gonna progress from the present...uh...past...umm...the time where Kagome and InuYasha are together and are starting on their little quest again! 


	7. On the Road Again

~Disclaimer= Still don't own InuYasha. Sorry, boys and girls. He will not be making an appearance at your birthday partys!  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
After the picnic they all returned to their homes. Both couples had long ago gotten their own houses in the village. As Kaede had said, "There is no way I am going to have two couples going at it in MY home!!" And the next day they were hard at work building their houses. They had all decided earlier in the day, before InuYasha and Kagome had gone back to the future, that they would begin their journey again in the morning. Kagome was ready. She didn't want the Shikon no Tama hanging over her head anymore. She wanted to complete their quest and finally have a little peace in her life. They had been very surprised that in the five years, Naraku had not come after the jewel. But they weren't about to go to him unprepared, and especially not with little children in tow. So tomorrow they would be taking Aiko and Sakura to Kouga, who had agreed to keep the children safe while they fought against the evil creature, Naraku.  
  
InuYasha sat in the doorway, looking out at the stars. He didn't want to see Kouga, but they were all going and he didn't want them to think him weak. He would stick it out, secure in the knowledge that not only was Kagome his mate, but she loved him. Maybe not more than Kouga, but it was enough.  
  
Shippo jumped into his lap and he absently petted the pup.  
  
"InuYasha?" he asked. "Am I going with you tomorrow?"  
  
InuYasha looked down at him and, after a moment of thought, said, "No. We're leaving you in the village. If something happens here while we're gone, it'll be your job to come find us."  
  
Shippo nodded and curled up in the hanyou's lap, soon drifting off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Kagome tucked her daughter in and kissed her forehead. She had waited til now to tell her of their plans. "Sakura?" she said cautiously.  
  
"Hai, okaa-san?" she replied.  
  
"Sakura, how would you feel about going to stay with Kei-chan for a little while?"  
  
The little girls eyes lit up. "Really, okaa-san!? For more than a day!?"  
  
Kagome nodded and her daughter latched herself to her mother in a big hug.  
  
"That sounds fun!" she said.  
  
Kagome smiled and after a moment pulled her daughter off her. "But I won't be staying with you." she said.  
  
The little girl looked confused asked, "Okaa-san gonna stay here?"  
  
Kagome shook her head and replied, "No, otou-san and I are going on a little trip, like when we jump down the well. But this time it will be for longer. And to a different place." She paused, certain that her daughter wasn't going to agree. Suddenly she had an idea. "Aiko will be staying with you! And you will have to watch after her. She's human, you know. She's not as strong as you. And you'll have to make sure she keeps her hand covered."  
  
Sakura jumped up into a classic InuYasha pose and flexed her tiny muscles. "I'm strong! Just like otou-san and okaa-san! I'll protect Ai-chan!"  
  
Kagome laughed and said, "So, you want to do it?"  
  
Sakura nodded furiously and Kagome tackled her, beginning her tickle torture.  
  
InuYasha listened to his mate and daughter play in the next room. He was really quite content with their peaceful life. He didn't want it to end.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone was up with the sun and already starting to assemble outside. Miroku and Sango stood with Aiko saying goodbye to Kaede.  
  
Aiko had been throughly shocked that morning when she had awoken to find her mother wearing her demon slayer outfit. She had never seen her mother look so...deadly. And that huge weapon on her back was even more of a shock.  
  
Sango had been wearing feminine kimonos for so long, she thought she would feel strange being back in her old clothes with her weapon on her back and Kirara transformed at her side, ready for battle. But, in fact, if felt like coming home. As she stood there she knew, this is what she had been born to. And no matter how much she may have changed, she'd always be a warrior at heart.  
  
Miroku was just as happy to see his wife as she was five years ago. It was how he first got to know her after all. And the way he saw her, first and foremost in his mind, was high in the sky, atop Kirara, ready to hurl Hiraikotsu at the enemy. Though she was now a gentle woman with a child of her own, he felt somehow comforted to know she would always be the same woman who used to knock him senseless.  
  
InuYasha strode up behind the little family with Sakura on his shoulders. "So, are we ready to go?" he asked.  
  
Sango turned to face him and noticed a certain someone missing. "Where's Kagome-chan?" she asked.  
  
"Right here."  
  
They all turned again to face the voice. Kagome had emerged from Kaede's hut, and with what she was wearing, their mouths dropped. All except InuYasha. He knew what she was planning.  
  
Kagome stood there, smiling brightly, wearing black miko robes. Her tail poked out a hole in the back and her white hair was tied back. Slung over her shoulder was a bow and a quiver of arrows.  
  
"Kagome-sama!" Miroku stammered. "You...you...you look.."  
  
"Cool!!" Sakura stated, using a word she had learned from her mother.  
  
They smiled at her outburst and Sango went to Kagome's side.  
  
"Kagome-chan, are you sure you want to wear this?" she asked concerned for reasons the children couldn't fathom.  
  
Kagome just smiled and put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Yes, Sango-chan. I'm sure. I don't care anymore. I am a miko afterall! And these aren't red." Then she lowered her voice and said, "Besides, people can't say I look like Kikyo anymore, can they? I'm not even human."  
  
Sango nodded, reasurred by her friends words.  
  
They quickly bid farewell to Kaede. Sango and Miroku got onto Kirara and Aiko sat between them with her arms around her father. InuYasha, out of an old habit, started to offer Kagome his back. Then he realized that she didn't need it. So he lept from tree to tree with Sakura on his shoulders and loving every minute of it while Kagome took advantage of her youkai blood combined with miko powers and flew just above the trees, glowing slightly. The three on Kirara's back flew higher, giving Aiko a thrill as she had never been allowed to ride Kirara before.  
  
They went this way for the entire day, and just as the sun was beginning to set, they came upon the den of the wolf demons.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
(A/N) Guess who's back. Back again. Nika's back. Tell a friend. I finally managed to get access to the folder I had my fics in! (does happy dance)  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Thankies to SeaBlu49, LilMisSeXyThang, sleepybunny, Starkyrox9191, silverinuyasha, Kelly, yoko-kurama, Saria4, Trinity Kirara, Sangochan.  
  
LilMisSeXyThang: Really? I've read lots where she's youkai. In fact, most of the ones I've read are like that! But thanks again! I'm hoping to make it better than it has been. It was too rushed for my tastes.  
  
sleepybunny: Well thank you for reviewing! I'd write more of it more often, but I've got like eight fics going at one time! Not all of them are up yet.  
  
silverinuyasha: Cool. Thanks.  
  
Kelly: um, you're a little confused? That's fine, cause so am I. I haven't a clue what you're talking about! But bitch away, if it's actually helpful bitching. And yours was...or would've been...if I knew what you were talking about...(looks confused; wanders off scratching head)  
  
yoko-kurama: O_O When I saw your review I just had to tell my bro. yoko-kurama reviewed my fic! I just thought it was so funny! Cause I worship Youko Kurama! The Everlasting Bishy!! And thanks for reviewing. And I'm glad people like mixed-up fics, cause so do I. ^_^  
  
Saria4: ok? Just 'ok'?! That's the most uninteresting, uninspiring review I've ever heard!! Well, I've been known to just write 'good', so I should shut up now... But thanks for reviewing nonetheless!  
  
Trinity Kirara: It's back! And it's better than ever!! Not to say it's wonderful, just better than it was. ^_^  
  
Sangochan: I did!! I did!! Just took me a while! 


	8. I'm back!

I'm back and I'm continuing this story! YAY!!! I finally got inspired and my computer was being mean. It wouldn't let me open the file folder containing my fics! Grrrr... But I beat it into submission and I finally got into it! I'm still wanting someone to write my lemons for me though. I write them, I just don't put them in. I don't know, I just don't feel they're good enough. 


End file.
